Roy Returns
by Writer Of Worlds
Summary: Roy has finally returned in the Smash Mansion! Marth is obviously happy. However, he is still bitter of Roy leaving the prince like that, so he's going to "punish" him… Marth x Roy, smutty goodness, bondage, tickling.


**Title: Roy Returns**

 **Fandom: Super Smash Bros.**

 **Rating: M**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Summary: Roy has finally returned in the Smash Mansion! Marth is obviously happy. However, he is still bitter of Roy leaving the prince like that, so he's going to "punish" him… Marth x Roy, smutty goodness, bondage, tickling.**

 **Pairings: Marth x Roy**

 **WARNINGS: Smutty goodness, sex, tickling.**

 **A/N: YAY for being late to the Roy is Back party! Yeah, sorry bout that everyone! Anyway, this is the very first smutty story I'll be writing, so please, if there's any mistakes and/or I'm being TOO descriptive on the smut, let me know: I hate to be in trouble for something like that.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in the SSB fandom.**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Roy Returns**

Marth gasped in pain as he was hit by Ike's sword, and the Hero King was sent flying. He hit the ground, and when he attempted to get up, Ike slashed at him.

"GAH!" Marth cried out as he was sent flying once again. He grabbed the edge of the Battlefield stage and tried to pull himself up, but Ike hovered over him, a triumphant smirk on his face.

"Sorry, Marth," Ike said. "But I'm the winner this time."

Ike placed his foot on Marth's hand and pressed, the pressure and weight behind the movement crushing Marth's fingers. Marth grunted, holding onto the edge, but he felt his hand slipping.

"Not on my watch!" Marth heard a deep voice call out.

His eyes widened, somehow recognizing the voice, yet at the same time, he wasn't able to place who it belonged to.

Suddenly, a blur of blue and red rushed towards Ike, and it slashed at the mercenary, sending him flying off the screen.

"GAME!"

Marth sighed in relief, his heart still racing from the near loss. He attempted to pull himself up, but a gloved hand grabbed him, pulling him up from the ledge.

"Are you okay?" Marth's savior asked with sincere concern.

Marth looked to see who it was. He gasped, and his eyes widened.

 _No…could it be?! I must be dreaming!_

He studied the figure. The figure had red hair, and his armor was a metallic blue. His head band's two tails fluttered in the wind.

"…Roy?" Marth gasped.

Roy smiled, hugging Marth. He then picked him up from the ground and spun him around. "Yes, it's me," he whispered.

Marth felt tears streaming down his face. _Roy's back…he's finally back._

Roy stopped spinning him and placed him back on the ground. "How have you been all these years, Marth?"

Marth wiped away his tears and smiled. "I-I missed you, Roy! All these years, I've been missing you!"

Roy chuckled sheepishly. "Sorry to keep you waiting for me."

Marth laughed, hugging his longtime lover. "You should be!" he joked.

He looked up at Roy, realizing that the boy he'd once seen as short had…grown taller. They were almost at the same height.

"Hey," Marth said with a chuckle. "Have you grown taller on me?"

Roy smiled. "Yup. Surprised?"

Marth nodded. "Of course I am."

"The winners are…" the announcer called out.

Marth and Roy were brought to the middle, and they held their swords skyward.

"MARTH AND ROY!" the announcer finished.

After posing for victory, Marth lowered his sword and hugged Roy.

He whispered in the red-head's ear, "Welcome back, Roy…"

* * *

It seemed like Roy was not the only person to come to the Smash Mansion.

Lucas was also invited back, and Ness and Meta Knight were thrilled to have the psychic boy back. The hugged him and were crying about how much they missed the blond, and Lucas simply smiled, taking it all in.

Ryu was also invited late to the Mansion. Coincidentally, he and Roy got the invitation on the same day. Little Mac was excited to meet Ryu, who was well-known for his determination to train and improve his fighting skills.

Marth ignored the chatter about Lucas and Ryu, and he went off to search for Roy.

In one corner, Roy was talking to Mewtwo and Dr. Mario.

"Welcome back, my friend," Mewtwo said with a smile. It was quite rare for the Psychic type to smile.

"Yes," Dr. Mario agreed. "Welcome back, Roy."

Roy smiled. "Thanks, you two. Where's Pichu and Young Link?"

Mewtwo and Dr. Mario looked at each other, frowns forming on their faces. They turned to face Roy again.

"Sorry, Roy, but…" Mewtwo said with a sigh. "They're not coming back."

Roy frowned. "Oh...I see…"

Marth smiled upon finding the red-headed boy, and he walked towards him. Roy sensed a presence behind him and he turned to see Marth.

"Oh, hey Marth!" he greeted cheerfully.

Marth smirked, and when he spoke next, his voice was a low baritone, his words silky. "You had me waiting for you for years. I think it's time that you're punished for making me wait for so long."

Mewtwo and Dr. Mario's eyes widened, and they glanced at each other, before look at Marth and Roy again.

"Uh…" Mewtwo said hesitantly. "We'll leave you two alone."

With that, the two friends ran off, not wanting to know what kind of "punishment" Marth had in store for Roy.

Surprisingly, Roy smirked back. "Ooooh, what kind of punishment?" he asked, winking.

"You'll see," Marth said as he scooped Roy off the ground, carrying him bridal-style.

"Take me to the torture room, Marthy," Roy spoke, his smirk growing wider.

"As you wish," Marth agreed as he carried Roy to his room.

* * *

Roy watched in anticipation as Marth removed the red-head's clothing. Roy chuckled as he was stripped naked, and he was placed in his bed. His hands were then handcuffed to the bedposts, and he laid back on the bed, as Marth placed a large pillow to cover his hardened member. A dark chuckle left him as Marth left the room, and he waited for Marth to come back.

Finally, Marth returned to the room, holding a box. He smiled at the bound red-head, and he asked as he licked his lips, "Are you ready for your punishment?"

"Oh yes…" Roy gasped.

Marth placed the box near the bed and took off all of his clothing one by one, and eventually his member exposed and hardened upon seeing Roy bound like this.

He got in front of Roy and leaned forward, planting his lips on Roy's in a sensual kiss, his tongue invading Roy's mouth. Roy playfully moved his tongue around Marth's.

The two moaned as their tongues danced, enjoying the pleasure until Marth had to break the kiss to catch his breath.

Roy whimpered in disappointment, staring at Marth with puppy eyes. "Awww, more please?" he begged.

Marth smirked. "Of course. How can I say no to that cute face?" he said as their lips met again. After a few minutes of kissing and their tongues touching, Marth broke the kiss.

"Ready for your next punishment?" Marth asked.

Roy nodded, anxious to know what will happen next.

Marth grabbed a feather from the box, and he moved it quickly across the bottoms of Roy's bare feet. The red-head began to laugh, struggling against his bonds. Marth's member grew bigger as he watched Roy squirming and laughing.

"Enjoying yourself?" Marth asked with a wink.

Roy laughed, before nodding vehemently. "Y-y-yes!" he spoke between laughter.

"Good. I have more than this," Marth spoke.

Marth continued to tickle Roy with the feather, and Roy's manhood began to grow. Being tied up and tickled like this, was incredibly arousing. Marth stopped moving the feather, and he grabbed a butter knife and a jar of jam.

"Ready for round two of the torture?" Marth asked.

Roy smiled widely. "Oh yes, please!" Roy said.

Marth opened the jar and swirled the knife around in it, meeting Roy's gaze as a smile slowly spread across his face. After he teased his lover for a bit, he then spread the jam along the soles of Roy's feet, making sure to move some in between his toes.

Once he was done spreading the jam, he began to lick Roy's feet. He ran his tongue along the soft, supple skin of Roy's foot, tasty the tangy, succulent flavor of the grape jam.

Roy chuckled, squirming some more from being ticklish. Marth's member grew bigger, a sardonic grin spreading across his face as he continued to lick between Roy's toes.

Roy laughed harder, begging Marth for more, and Marth complied. The older male then asked, "Ticklish, aren't you?"

Roy stopped laughing, tears streaming down his eyes from laughing. "Please! MORE!" he cried out.

Marth nodded. "As you wish!" he then continued to lick Roy's feet, enjoying his lover's taste.

Once all the jam was gone from Roy's feet, Marth grabbed a ball gag. "Ready for the big finale?" he asked, winking again.

Roy nodded and opened his mouth wide.

Marth buckled the ball gag around Roy's mouth, and Roy moaned as pleasure coursed through him.

Marth took off the pillow hiding Roy's large member, and he gently placed his own inside Roy. Roy gasped through the ball gag, but it was then replaced with pleasant moans. Roy squirmed slightly against the handcuffs as Marth went deeper inside him.

Roy moaned through the gag, sweating as the Hero King rotated his hips around inside him.

Marth moved his body up and down, moaning as he continued to penetrate inside his lover. "Enjoying...yourself?" Marth asked.

"Mmmhmm," Roy moaned through the ball gag.

"Good," Marth continued to move his hips around in a circular motion, sweating as well. He then pushed himself deeper inside Roy, and Roy yelped through the gag. Marth's eyes widened, and he pulled himself out of Roy. He pulled the ball gag down from Roy's mouth, so he could speak.

"Sorry," he apologized. "Am I hurting you?"

Roy shook his head. "No, of course not! It's been too long since we did this."

Marth nodded, glad that he wasn't hurting Roy. He placed the ball gag back in Roy's mouth, and he shoved himself in Roy's hole once again.

"This...is what you get for making...me wait...to hold you...again…" he spoke between moans as he rotated his hips in a circular motion once again.

"Wrrmth mmt!" Roy cried out, smiling, albeit with difficulty due to the ball gag in his mouth.

After a few minutes, Marth felt his climax creeping up on him. "H-here I come!" Marth cried out.

Right before he could release his seed inside Roy, the door opened, and Ike walked in.

Marth whirled his head around to see Ike. "AH! IKE!" he screamed.

Roy's eyes widened, and he screamed at Ike to get out.

Ike stared at what was going on, and he blushed madly. "S-sorry. I'll leave," he muttered before leaving the room, closing the door behind him.

Marth and Roy both sighed in relief once Ike left. Marth continued to push farther inside Roy, and after a few more seconds of intense pleasure, Marth's seed filled Roy.

"OooooOoooOoooOh…" Marth moaned, a small smile spreading across his face.

The two panted from their shared moment, and Marth smiled. "That...was…fun…" he spoke between breaths.

Roy nodded. Marth removed Roy's ball gag, and Roy spoke in a hoarse voice. "I...agree...it was fun, but tiring…"

Marth smiled as he undid the handcuffs. Once the steel was taken off Roy's wrists, Roy breathed a sigh as he sat up from the bed and hugged Marth tightly.

"That was so much fun, Marth," Roy mumbled. "I never knew you were _that_ kinky."

Marth winked. "Of course, I've been waiting all these years to do that."

Marth then helped Roy out of the bed and helped him put his clothes back on. Once they were done getting dressed, the two hugged each other.

"Welcome back, Roy."

"Thanks, Marth…"

* * *

Ike was outside the Smash Mansion, trying to hide his blush. He felt the inside of his nose bleeding, and he groaned.

That was when Robin walked out to check on the blue-haired mercenary. She stared at him, wondering what in the world had happened.

"So, what's up with you?" she asked.

Ike shook his head. "N-nothing...you honestly don't wanna know."

Robin shrugged and she walked back inside.

Ike sighed in relief, wiping off the blood from his nosebleed.

* * *

 **Constructive criticism is welcomed! I hope my first smut isn't too bad… ha ha ha.**

 **Beta reader: h34rt1lly**


End file.
